In recent years, advances in technology have led to substantial changes in the design of automobiles. One of these changes involves the complexity, as well as the power usage, of various electrical systems within automobiles, particularly those within alternative fuel vehicles. For example, alternative fuel vehicles such as hybrid vehicles often use electrochemical power sources, such as batteries, ultracapacitors, and fuel cells, to power the electric traction machines (or motors) that drive the wheels, sometimes in addition to another power source such as an internal combustion engine.
Such changes present a myriad of challenges that relate to, among other things, the positioning, packaging, and securing of new and/or modified components in and on the vehicle. To meet the challenges, a hold-down apparatus should require a minimum of packaging area while still providing a high degree of stability. At the same time, the hold-down apparatus should be sufficiently versatile so as to accommodate production and/or environmental variations. Last but not least, low cost to the consumer is always a priority. Thus, a hold-down apparatus should provide high stability without significant increase in cost or complexity.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a component mounting apparatus, for use on a vehicle, that is versatile and requires a minimum of space. It is further desirable that the component mounting apparatus is relatively simple and inexpensive.